Brother
by baccamarielle
Summary: This takes place right before Gojyo takes off after Kami-sama alone. He reflects on his relationship with Goku as he leaves for kami-sama and meets some trouble on the way. Non-yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating Saiyuki

Gojyo sat on the bed, watching Goku sleep. Goku was the best roommate for Gojyo's plan; Sanzo and Hakkai were way too perceptive. They would know something was up and realize he might go after that Kami-sama guy. Heck, Hakkai might know already. That's why Goku was the best choice; he was unobservant, taking everything everyone says for reality, and a deep sleeper. Hell. Goku could sleep through an orgy going on in the same room as him. Not that there ever would be an orgy. Goku probably didn't even know what sex was, he was so innocent.

Lighting a cigarette and standing, Gojyo took one last look at Goku before walking out the door, silently creeping out of the hotel. Goku would take the abandonment the hardest. He wouldn't understand. And, if Gojyo died, Goku would blame himself.

Gritting his teeth while walking toward the mountain, his cigarette smoke curled up, reaching towards the stars. 'I'm sorry, Goku,' Gojyo whispered in his head to the young elemental. Goku was like his younger brother, reminding him of the relationship between him and Dokugakuji years ago. He remembered what it felt like when Jien left him and knew he was doing the same to Goku.

As he entered the forrest, Gojyo threw out the now burnt out cigarette and lit up another. After walking for about an hour, he felt the presence of a number of you kais.

"Well, well…one of Sanzo's ikkou is all alone." All few chuckles rolled out from all around Gojyo.

Gojyo sighed and called out his weapon. "Sorry, guys. But I don't entertain men late at night. Not even during the day."

A few growls were heard before one yelled "Attack!" Rolling his shoulders, Gojyo went to work.

When he was down to the last few youkai, Gojyo grinned, knowing it's be over soon and he could get back to business. What he didn't expect was a youkai fighting dirty, flying at him behind, wrapping their hands in his hair and yanking backward.

"Shit!" Becoming off-balance, Gojyo fell backward. The youkai in front slammed the butt of his sword into Gojyo stomach, ridding him of breath. The youkai behind started to repeatedly beat him in his face as he used his knees to pin Gojyo's hands to the ground. Gojyo vainly tried to keep the blood from running into his eyes.

"Filthy hanyou! You should have never gone out alone tonight," whispered the front youkai as the raised his sword, point down, to plunge into Gojyo.

"Who said he's alone?!" a voice rang out. "Gojyoooo!" Everyone looked up to see a blur of brown and gold wielding a red staff bear down upon them from straight above. Landing at Gojyo's head , the burnished gold being spun the staff around him, solidly connecting with the heads of the youkais a Gojyo's head and with the sword, concaving them and spraying blood everywhere, peppering Gojyo all over. When the two youkai near Gojyo dropped down, lifeless, the little elemental flew off towards the remaining youkai, screaming a battle cry and maneuvering nyoi-bou with a vengence.

When, Gojyo wipped the blood out of his eyes, he sat up and saw Goku jerk nyoi-bou out of the last youkai and turn to him with the most serious, scathing glare Gojyo had ever witnessed on the young man's face. There was no trace of Goku's usual childishness as he walked right up to Gojyo and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck, you-"

"Baka!" Goku punched Gojyo again. "You stupid, stupid baka! How could you really think that I would not realize you would go after him? I can't believe you're that stupid!"

"If you knew, then why didn't you stop me in the first place? Why did you sleep, or pretend to sleep?"

"Because I wanted to know if you were really this stupid or if you were going to ask for my help! You knew I wanted to go after this guy as much as you!"

Gojyo stood up and eyed Goku critically. "Why didn't you get Sanzo or Hakkai to come with you?"

"If I woke them up, they would've just stopped me and leave you behind. I can't let you die Gojyo. Hakkai would be very angry and I don't want to see him without his limiters again!"

"So you sneaked out, huh? How? You are certainly the loudest person on the planet."

"Shut up, kappa!" Goku glared at him. Gojyo waited for him to answer. Finally, Goku looked down and shuffled his feet while mumbling.

"What? I didn't hear that."

Goku sighed and looked up. "I slipped sleeping medicine in their drinks." Gojyo took a step back, shocked. "Look, I'm eighteen. I'm not an idiot about these things as you guys would like to believe. I do hear yours and others conversations and have experienced some of these first hand."

Gojyo started to sputter. "Then why…?"

Goku sighed wearily. "Because you guys are more comfortable with me being an idiot! We all have our roles to play and if I acted any differently, everyone would be thrown off-kilter."

Gojyo couldn't speaking, and stood there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. After a few minutes he finally shook himself and asked, "Is there anything else? Other than you becoming smart and doing stuff you shouldn't know how to?

Goku started to slowly smile; a smile which cause Gojyo to be slightly worried. "Well, if you would like to know, I could give you a run for you money when it comes to gambling and picking up people."

"WHAT?!" Gojyo exploded! "You're not a virgin?!"

"Nope, and have enough skill at gambling to make Hakkai proud."

"Who cares about the gambling! You pick up _people_? Not just girls?"

"Does it really matter what gender a person is as long as you both receive mutual satisfaction?"

"Whoa, I never wanna hear big words like that come out of your mouth again." Gojyo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sanzo-sama's going to be so angry when he finds out about you hooking up with people."

"If he finds out. You better not tell, stupid cockroach."

"Well, excuse me monkey, if he finds out you've been tainted, and I knew and never told him, one he's going to blame me for supposedly corrupting you, which I did not, and two, he'll kill me over and over again for not telling him that his monkey was touched!"

"Well, then, I think it's best that after we finish this, we act like nothing different." Goku looked at Gojyo and frowned. He lifted his hands, whispered a few words, and his fingertips started to glow. The light from his fingertips disconnected and flew to Gojyo's head, enveloping it and soaking in. Gojyo lifted his hand and felt his head. His wounds were gone.

"Do I want to know how you can use chi?"

"Probably not."

There was a few moments of silence before Gojyo spoke again. "Sanzo will take you leaving him as you breaking your promise."

"Technically, I haven't left him. I left most of my belongings in the room, as a sign that I'll come back. If Sanzo and Hakkai still go, then it'll be him leaving me, not the other way around."

Gojyo nodded and stretched his arms. "Come on, monkey." Goku glared at him. "What? I don't care if you're not a 'kid' anymore. You're still Goku. Like a now slightly older brother to me." Gojyo grinned and started back up the mountain. "And a monkey."

"I am not a monkey, you pervy water sprite!" Goku yelled while running to catch up.

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! Constructive criticism would be lovely! If anyone's wondering why I made Goku so mature, its because: 1, he was, I think, 18 when the story started, 2, does have grown up moments, but those are overlooked because of his immature nature, and 3, I'm tired of people writing about him like his 13 or 14 years old. He's not. He just hasn't been exposed to society because he lives at a temple. If he was, he would be more like you and me. I know several people like this who are now starting to break out of their innocent shell. I decided, though, to let Goku experiment on his own. I love it when seemingly innocent people shock everyone. I do it often enough to my sister. **


End file.
